warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Efecto de sindicato
, an example of a Weapon Augment Mod that grants Justicia, the Radial Effect used by Meridiano de Acero.]] Syndicate point gauge representing Justicia, shown half full.]] are Syndicate-related effects that are either added to existing weapons (via Weapon Augments), or are inherent in the weapons themselves (as in the case of primary and secondary Syndicate Weapons). Triggering Radial Effects Mods and weapons with provide a unique feature when equipped (held in hand): all affinity earned by the weapon during a mission is converted into Syndicate Points that accumulate within said weapon, visible as a gauge beside the weapon's ammo counter represented by the icon of the Syndicate the Weapon Augment originated from. In the case of Weapon Augment mods, the required Syndicate Points required to fill the gauge is dependent upon the mod rank: higher ranking mods require fewer points to fill the gauge (1000 at max), while Syndicate weapons require 1000 points regardless of their level. Once the weapon earns enough points, it unleashes a radial explosion that deals 1000 elemental damage within a 25-meter radius with guaranteed Status Effect proc. The explosion also restores one of the Warframe's attributes by 25%, and provides a temporary buff to the Warframe which is visible both as a circular aura from the Warframe's feet and as smoke from the Warframe's body. The specific details differ for each Radial Effect and are explained below. The radial explosion has a 10-second cooldown time after detonation, during which the weapon will not convert any affinity into points, and all previously collected points are reset to zero. Also, only Affinity earned by the equipped weapon with the Augment is converted; while shared Affinity such as from Affinity Orbs, Challenge Rewards, and casting Warframe Powers are converted, Affinity from kills via Warframe Powers and other weapons do not contribute to the gauge since these sources do not give the equipped weapon any affinity. Weapons will not trigger their radial explosion while holstered, even if they gain 1000 or more Affinity from a source such as a Challenge Reward. Weapon Augment Effects The following are the radial explosion effects associated with each Syndicate: With the exception of Justice, radial explosions have a 100% chance to apply their respective Status Effect to all enemies within the 25 meter radius. Instead of causing a Blast status effect, Justice stuns nearby enemies and renders them vulnerable to Counterattack Finishers for a brief time. The buffs are temporary and only last 30 seconds. Note that temporary buffs take their values from the Warframe's base starting stats and not its total, ex. a Level 30 Warframe with 1,290 total Health using Vitality affected by New Loka's Purity buff will only receive a temporary health buff of 38 (rounded up from 37.5), calculated off its base unranked Health of 150. The instant restoration effect however uses the total amount including mods, ex. a Warframe with 1,290 total Health will have 323 Health restored upon the Purity effect initiating. (At least for the energy restoring procs, they changed it to only restore 25% of base energy.) Primary and Secondary Syndicate Weapons have the radial effect proc granted by their Syndicate built in. Weapons can also gain access to radial effects if they are equipped with a Syndicate Weapon Augment. List of Items granting Radial Explosions Notes *Syndicate points earned by a weapon have no direct relation to Standing points, even though the affinity gained by the weapon contributes directly to Standing point gain. **There is no restriction on the use of Weapon Augment mods by different syndicates, even ones that are in opposition to each other, ex. a player wearing an Arbiters of Hexis Sigil can still use mods from The Perrin Sequence and benefit from using Sequence radial effects. By the same token, Syndicate Weapons can be freely used by any player regardless of Syndicate allegiance. *The amount of affinity required to fill the gauge scales with the amount + Syndicate Points the mod gives, i.e. their rank. **When unranked (+0.25 Points), Weapon Augment Mods require 4000 affinity to fill their respective gauges. **At maxed rank (+1 Points), Weapon Augment Mods require 1000 affinity to fill their respective gauges. *Shared affinity from allies in a party contribute to Syndicate point gain, allowing players to earn points and activate the radial explosion even if they do not kill enemies. * Affinity boosters effectively allow players to fill their meters twice as fast since they double affinity gain. *It is possible to have up to three different radial buff effects active at once if players use a Primary, Secondary and Melee weapon equipped with Weapon Augment Mods from each Syndicate, and then switching between them once each activates their radial effect. *Radial Effects are considered powers, and can thus affect enemies on opposite sides of the Rift Plane. *Radial Effects can deal headshots, and can be used to accomplish the Head Hunter Challenge Reward. *Enemies killed by Radial Effects are not considered weapon kills, and thus will not trigger abilities or challenges that rely on weapon kills. *Radial Effect kills give 100% affinity to a player's Warframe, and none to the Syndicate weapon or the weapon with the Syndicate mod. *When trying to make use of stealth to move through a level, be aware that the Radial Effect being activated can cause the Stealth bonus multiplier to be lost, as well as alert enemies in the vicinity which are not killed. *Roar increases the Radial Effect's damage. On the other hand, Eclipse's damage buff does not. Bugs *Occasionally, the status buffs given to the player will not reset once the cooldown period is up. For example, a player may get an energy bonus, which will not normally expire when it should. en:Syndicate Radial Effects